


Broken and damned

by Crosscrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosscrows/pseuds/Crosscrows
Summary: Not all is what it appears. Some wear a mask though most can’t tell .their breaking point is approaching faster than anyone’s ready for. their friendship drawn to its limits. will it break or or become even stronger?





	Broken and damned

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue right now soo...... have fun
> 
> Ps this will center around Karasuno

??? POV

 I was on my throne pondering what I can do to help them. Their lives were going to be unjustifiably difficult. I will help them perhaps they won’t accept my help but I have to help them

* * *

 

Time skip 6 years

??? pov

"Hey, Tadashi" I called out

Tadashi winced and whispered back a weak "hey,"

I ask "would you like to meet the others now? and btw what do you want to be called"

he eagerly nodded and said "Stardust" and passed him a blank mask then gestured for him to follow me he slowly moved to follow we went to my 'home' I told him "wait out here for a minute."

he quietly nodded I went into the room and gathered everyone and said "remember when I told you about the new member I told you guys about" 

there were many nods and a quiet murmur I said "he's here today"  

"what is his name," asked crow with curiosity and weariness

I said "you can come in now" 

he came in with the mask on and said "Stardust"

Crow tilted his head and hummed and said "I'm crow' 

5 minutes later

Stardust pov

They seem nice enough everyone resumed going back to the other rooms spacer came over and asked:"what do you think so far?"

I said, " everyone seems nice, but where did everyone else go?" 

his hand went to the back of his head and muttered something he then looked up and asked: "what do you know about our group?" 

I said " It was designed to help people"

he said, "This can't always be peaceful so some of us choose to learn combat to help the cause."

he looks at me as if he can see through my mask I nod and as ask "what if someone didn't want to be violent" 

spacer said "then they'd either leave or manage one of our companies usually we tell people a bit later. so what do you want to do? Defend people directly or support the group or just leave. You can pick later though"

I said, "I want to help people directly." 

he smiles and asked, "when do you want to start?" 

"can I start today?" I asked

he shrugged and said "if you wanted to"

I nodded he said "the boss wanted to talk to you"

I looked at him quizzically  he said "the guy who brought you in"

I nodded and went to find him he was in the main room he said "so what was your choice"

* * *

 one coversation later 

spacer's pov

hmm I'm surprised he wanted to go in so directly but it doesn't matter his choice *click _*_ oh there's the door 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys, I added a challenge to see who can figure out who the identity of every character so have fun


End file.
